


Look at me with that look in your eyes

by Anonymous



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bottom Kim Mingyu, Cute Kim Mingyu, Dom Jeon Wonwoo, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Smut, Sub Kim Mingyu, Top Jeon Wonwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26370412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Wonwoo was usually quite a heavy sleeper but he couldn't help but wake up at the sound of Mingyu moaning.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 129
Collections: Anonymous





	Look at me with that look in your eyes

It was 2 AM on a Friday at Hanlim Boys Boarding School and Mingyu couldn’t fall asleep. He had taken his sleep medication and was in bed by 10 but here he was still awake and staring at the ceiling. Mingyu’s roommate Wonwoo, was currently fast asleep and had been sleeping since they first went to bed. Mingyu would give anything to be asleep as deeply as Wonwoo seemed to be. but maybe Wonwoo being such a heavy sleeper could be used to his advantage. Mingyu had heard many times that getting off was a great way to make yourself tired. Usually, when Wonwoo wasn’t around he would indulge in some alone time, but he had never tried in that context. So there he was, tugging his boxers down and trying his best to stay silent as he stroked his cock. Which ended up being nearly impossible as he reached his climax, biting his lip so hard that it bled just to keep from accidentally waking up his roommate. Mingyu would rather die than be caught jacking off in the middle of the night.

However, the odds were not in Mingyu’s favour as Wonwoo was awoken by soft moans coming from Mingyu’s side of the room. he knew that the boy hadn’t brought someone home as he would always let him know beforehand and -he had heard Mingyu jack off before; in the shower when he thought nobody was around and these weren’t his normal deep grunts and huffs. These were submissive needy whimpers. Wonwoo could tell that the poor, submissive boy was trying so hard to be quiet and make it quick, most likely getting off for the serotonin. Wonwoo understood, he did the same thing when he was upset or just needed to let out some steam. 

it usually worked quite effectively, except now it was far past the usual 10 or 15 minutes it would take to quickly get off and fall back asleep. Mingyu’s whimpers only got needier and louder, Wonwoo could tell he was trying so hard but something wasn't working.  
Mingyu was having trouble. it usually didn't take very long for him to cum, he was quite sensitive. but it had been almost a half hour and he was so close to giving up and just crying himself to sleep. he was so anxious that his loud whines might have woken up Wonwoo. he slipped out of bed and wrapped himself in his blanket. he was going to wash up in the bathroom and try and fall asleep like normal, but the second he got up he heard Wonwoo roll over.

“Mingyu-”

“Huh?”

“Baby do you need help?”

Mingyu froze, staring at Wonwoo who was sitting up looking at him. He looked too awake to have just woken up. 

“D-did you hear..?”

Wonwoo nodded and Mingyu could feel his anxiety rise.

“Pup come here.” Wonwoo gestured for Mingyu to come and sit in his lap.

Mingyu’s cheeks flushed a bright red in contrast to his tan skin. Wonwoo knew, he knew about the pet name and he was using it. Mingyu was unsure if he was even awake or if he was dreaming. only in dreams would Wonwoo address him that way along with many other dirty words and names. nonetheless, Mingyu padded over with his head down and sat in Wonwoo’s lap obediently.

“Is my pup having trouble getting off?” Wonwoo brushed the hair out of Mingyu eyes and held his jaw gently in his big hand. 

Wonwoo seemed big compared to Mingyu despite the height difference and it made him shiver. Mingyu nodded and subconsciously rutted his hips down onto Wonwoo’s thigh. Mingyu was so tired and desperate he couldn’t even register how his body was yearning for Wonwoo’s touch.

Wonwoo cooed and lifted the boy up, turning over so he was over him, arms caging the poor pup beneath him. Mingyu was only wearing an oversized shirt and his boxers allowing Wonwoo to slip his hand under Mingyu’s shirt to rest on his waist. it was late and they had classes in the morning which meant that Mingyu was going to need to cum and fall asleep soon or he wouldn’t get enough sleep. Wonwoo hummed to himself as he slid Mingyu boxers off.

Mingyu squirmed around shyly, he trusted Wonwoo but he was always a bit anxious when being undressed. Wonwoo pressed comforting gentle kisses to Mingyu’s neck as he wrapped his hand around Mingyu’s cock. Mingyu wasn’t small by any means, but Wonwoo was just so surprisingly big compared to him that his hands made Mingyu look tiny.

Wonwoo started off slowly, not wanting to overwhelm the younger boy, but Mingyu kept bucking up into his fist. Wonwoo was alternating between sucking dark marks all down Mingyu’s neck as he pumped his cock at an uneven pace. Mingyu was panting, baring his neck to Wonwoo while trying to buck into his hand faster and harder. He needed more. 

“M-more, fuck, Wonwoo-“ 

Wonwoo tightened his grip and sped up his pace, getting the boy off properly now. 

“Is pup feeling good or is this still not enough?” Wonwoo wanted to make sure the boy was getting the absolute best he could.

Mingyu whimpered and nodded, his eyes rolled back slightly every time Wonwoo would run his thumb over his slit. he’d never felt so good and he wasn't even being fucked. he couldn't keep his mind off how good it would feel to be fingered or properly fucked by Wonwoo. it was obvious that the older knew what he was doing with his hands. Mingyu would have to look into it and was now dreaming of what it would feel like if Wonwoo took hold of him and properly fucked him.

Wonwoo bit down hard right under Mingyu’s jaw and flicked his wrist fast when he felt Mingyu tense up. He knew the younger boy was so close. It only took a little bit of coaxing before the submissive boy was spilling hot cum all over Wonwoo’s hand and his own stomach, high-pitched whimpers and moans escaping his mouth as his body twitched and squirmed in uncontrollable pleasure.

Mingyu let out the sweetest sigh as he relaxed; he felt so good like he was flying. Once he caught his breath he locked eyes with Wonwoo and watched the elder grin as he licked Mingyu’s cum off of his fingers. He whimpered softly, he felt so weak for the older. Wonwoo was pleasantly surprised by the sweet taste of Mingyu’s cum, he wasn't bothered at all when he decided to lick it off his hand, almost greedily.

Once the two boys were cleaned up, Mingyu cuddled up into Wonwoo’s chest unwilling to return to his own bed. The older one was so warm and smelled of comfort and home. That was all Mingyu needed to fall into a deep comfortable sleep.


End file.
